methods of hate
by goblin kid
Summary: A new species has come looking for saijens. why have they come? whats their prupose? are they friend or foe? (hey look CHAPTER 2 UP I HOPE TO GET MORE UP SOON PLZ RR)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: look everybody I remembered what I wanted to write. Just to let you know this story is a bit of an A/U. I messed around with the saiyen anatomy a little, if there's something your unsure about look at the A/N at the bottom. Hopefully that can answer your questions, if not send me a review and maybe I'll get it in the next A/N.  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Methods of hate  
  
Encounter  
  
The breeze was cool as it swept across vegeta's relaxed, easy going, sleeping face. He sighed in his sleep and rolled over to his back. He let his arms fall to his side. He felt bulma's soft skin beneath his. He sighed again and opened his eyes slowly. He yawned and sat up. The night before kept him up late, he didn't mind though, it was something he had wanted.  
  
He looked at bulma than got up. He left to take a small shower, not cleaning up too much knowing he'd eventually get back in to wash off sweat and grim from training. Once refreshed he stepped out and dried himself off. He pulled on a pair of light blue sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. He didn't wear it often what the hell he thought I'm just going to go out for a morning walk. I'll be back and if I want I can change before I actually start training, besides this is practical he figured.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and passed the bed. Bulma was still sleeping; she snored slightly (the classic anime snot bubble floating at her nose). He shook his head slightly embarrassed. He left the room and walked towards the front door. On his way he noticed his 13-year-old son flipping through the channels half awake half still dead.  
  
Trunks looked up at his father, he smiled weakly then resumed his monotone expression and began flipping again not spending more than a few seconds on anyone channel. Vegeta rolled his eyes then walked out the front door.  
  
He walked out towards the mailbox. He looked up and down the street, which was typically filled with cars in the afternoon. Once he was sure no one was watching he took off towards a forest where he was capable of running at top speed encountering to many obstacles or eyes.  
  
Once at the forest he started at a jog, slowly he brought up his pace until he was at a sprint. He ran fast past through the forest and stopped at a river. He looked at the clear water than took a hand full and splashed it on to his face. He looked up and was about to run again then stopped.  
  
He listened to the forest. It was quiet, no birds sang, no insects gave out small chirps, nothing. He stood for a moment maybe it's because of me he thought. He turned and looked at a deer. The deer wasn't even looking at him; it was looking past him, to his right.  
  
He sniffed the air then suddenly he sneezed. He stood for a minute then sneezed again. What...why am I sneezing im not allergic to anything except for...wait could that be it...but they're supposed to be extinct that's not possible he thought. He sneezed again then began to walk in the direction the deer had been looking.  
  
He walked aways and he began to sneeze more and more. All the sneezing was beginning to give him a head ache so he stopped. He had been following a river. He kneeled down and stuck his head under the cool, clear water. He was trying to clear his sense of whatever was making him sneeze.  
  
When he lifted his head out he sat there a minute letting the water drip out of his hair and into the river. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up. When he opened his eyes he was staring directly at someone. It startled him a bit making his heart skip. He sighed then glared at the young man.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
the young man smiled "yakool mestery nokeeba" vegeta stared at him.  
  
"who are you, and how do you know that language"  
  
suddenly a small woman walked out from behind him "he says he wants to take you somewhere"  
  
vegeta looked at the woman then back at the man. Both had light blue hair and startling green eyes. The woman had a deeper shade of blue and shock red eyes with a green ring around the outside of the pupil.  
  
"who the hell are you, no ones taking me anywhere"  
  
"such profound language for a prince I knew you saiyen were foul but I never thought the prince himself wouldn't have any manners"  
  
vegeta sneezed again loud and forceful. The force made him jump a bit. He sneezed again and stepped back accidentally stepping on another persons foot. Vegeta sniffled than turned and looked at a tall person with dark skin and yellow eyes.  
  
"Who are you peop...gah" the big man grabbed vegeta around the neck with huge hands.  
  
He had an amazing amount of strength and was able to lift vegeta off the ground up above his head. Vegeta put both hands around the man's big one trying to pry him away. Suddenly something caught vegeta's eye. Big black wings.  
  
Vegeta knew who these people were and unfortunately he knew that if he fought them he'd lose and be killed instantly. The man holding him up smacked vegeta upside the head twisting his neck slightly knocking him out cold.  
  
The man dropped vegeta to the floor. Vegeta landed with a thud and went limp.  
  
"Interesting I would've never thought the saiyens would start over and a tiny ball of dirt such as this" the woman spoke fluttering her wings.  
  
"Manna toto mano"  
  
"No minar we cant kill him. I want to too, but we cant. the princess ordered his return alive and we must follow m' lady's wish"  
  
The light hair'd man grunted softly then spread his wings and flew off. The big man looked at vegeta  
  
"I wish not to carry this pathetic piece of rubbish, saiyens are poison to me"  
  
The woman sighed angrily "keener just carry we're more toxic to him then your pride against saiyens is...you saw the way he sneezed image what'd be like if he tried to eat us in his transformed state...I'd kill him"  
  
The big man sighed and picked vegeta up by the neck. Both the man and the woman flew off towards their space ship.  
  
A/N: so what'd ya think? Read and review please I need 2 RR  
  
What's going on right now  
  
Ok, as you know this section is to give input on things that some people may find confusing. Ok yes vegeta is allergic to this knew race of people. That's why he's sneezing. All saiyens are allergic to them. I would tell you more but then I would ruin the story. If there are any questions just ask it in the reviews. 


	2. gokus capture

A/N: im SORRY SO SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!! But when you're a sophomore in high school and you have to write a 16-page essay about a career you want and you have to interview three people in that career you don't have much time to do much else, especially if the whole thing is worth some where around 250 points (three letter grades). Anyways here is the next chapter...by the way if it wasn't enough finals are coming...like I said there will be no bursts of chapters on anything because of finals.  
  
PLZ read and review I need 2 thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
gokus capture  
  
Vegeta woke up slowly, his mind slightly clouded and pounding. He lay on a soft ground that felt like sand, it was warm sand as if it had basked in the sun for a while. Vegeta pushed himself up reluctantly and rubbed his neck and head. Once he opened his eyes he realized he was being held in custody. He took a hand full of the sand to find it was black sand. He looked up again at the door. The big man form earlier was standing there watching him.  
  
Vegeta stood up still holding the black sand, he smirked "black sand that's all I would expect from your species"  
  
Keener cocked his head to the side in frustration but said nothing. Vegeta dropped the sand and cleaned his palm off with his other hand "I demand to know where I am and why you have captured me...last I checked I have done nothing for your grudge holding species to have a reason to hold me against my will" vegeta was about to continue but stopped feeling he had said enough, and a strong sneeze about to blow his brains out.  
  
Vegeta sneezed loudly his hands flying up to his noise and mouth. He sat there a minute his hands still holding his face, sniffled and sneezed again. Once he finished sneezing he cleared his throat and looked up. The big man was smirking making vegeta a bit frustrated.  
  
"Having trouble with allergies," asked the big man  
  
Vegeta growled lightly to himself, he stopped suddenly and listened. He heard some one sneezing non-stop, and then someone walked up to the big man holding another person by the ankles.  
  
"I thought you were ordered to bring him back knocked out"  
  
"I tried sir but...but every time I hit him he would just complain about how painful it was"  
  
Keener looked at the man held by the ankles and kneeled down to look at him. The man held by the ankles smiled at keener, and waved his hand.  
  
"Hi" he smiled wider  
  
"...Are you sure he's a saiyen soldier"  
  
"Yes sir he has a tail"  
  
Keener looked back at the man just as he went through a fit of sneezes, the man stopped suddenly and looked at him getting ready for another sneeze, a much larger one. The man didn't have enough time to get his hands up to his face to cover the sneeze that sprayed over keeners face.  
  
The man swung back and forth his hands covering his mouth as keener stood up wiping the spit off his face.  
  
"What's your name saiyen"?  
  
The man sniffled "goku but sometimes kakarote...I prefer goku though"  
  
"A two named saiyen...which one is your REAL name"  
  
Goku swayed a moment before he reached his hands down to stop the swing "my saiyen name is kakarote" he said quietly  
  
"Kakarote do you know what kind of offense it is two sneeze in a generals face"  
  
Goku looked up "I tried to cover my mouth but I didn't have enough time..."  
  
"Execution" said keener looking down defiantly  
  
"Uhh well sorry I didn't mean to...you sound like my wife geez" goku was about to say more but stopped and sneezed loudly again.  
  
This time goku curled up into a ball around the soldier's hand holding his ankles as if he was doing curl-ups.  
  
The soldier dropped goku to the ground as goku began to wipe his noise. Vegeta was holding back a smirk, seeing the general get sneezed on in the face was pretty amusing and not to mention being compared to a human female. Keener didn't find it quit as amusing and just as he was about to pull out a blade a delicate voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Keener sheath your sword, I asked for the two saiyens alive...if you kill him then I will strip you f your title and kill you"  
  
Keener looked up startled "your majesty please forgive me I was just..."  
  
"That's enough keener you may leave now," said the female voice.  
  
A young woman walked up to keener and stared up at him. She wore a white silk gown covered in jewels. And headband covered her forehead with ruby diamonds. Keener bowed and was about to protest but caught the young woman's eye instead and left without second glancing.  
  
The young woman had sparkling blue eyes and gigantic black wings. She glared down at the two saiyens. Goku stared back at her keeping eye contact, as did vegeta.  
  
A/N: im thinking O.K. that's why there isn't more. Im looking for two reviews thank you everybody. 


End file.
